Yes, only human
by neeBear
Summary: Numa nova vida e lutando pela sobrevivência eles ainda têm que lidar com o amor. Apesar de TUDO, ainda eram humanos. - AVISO PARA TODOS QUE MANDARAM FICHA E NÃO FORAM ESCOLHIDOS! No fim do cap. -
1. O inicio

**N/A: Oe, e aí galera? Essa é a minha primeira fic de Naruto. 8D Aqui no fanfiction é a segunda, e na minha cabeça e no meu caderninho é a milionésima n-n SIM! É uma fic de fichas. Mais explicações na fic o-o´**

**/enjoy it**

---x---

_**Yes, only human.**_

**Capitulo 1 - O Inicio (?)**

-

"_Pesquisas recentes mostram que é possível modificar o material genético de plantas de interesse comercial por meio de técnicas especiais que integram a chamada Engenharia Genética ou tecnologia do DNA recombinante. Nesses casos, introduzem-se nas células das plantas trechos da molécula de DNA de outros organismos como bactérias. Esses trechos são incorporados ao DNA da planta que fica alterada geneticamente: são plantas transgênicas [...]" Trecho retirado da revista ´Hoje e Agora´, Transgênicos. 13/09/2006__**(1)**_

-

"_Diversas ONG´s lutam contra a produção e venda de alimentos transgênicos. Suas manifestações visam mostrar a população mundial todos os males causados pelos transgênicos[...]" Jornal da noite, TV Tóquio. 24/06/2008__**(2)**_

-

"_As pesquisas com transgênicos levaram a cientistas a testar o mesmo procedimento em animais." Manchete do jornal ´Gazeta Mundial´. 10/08/2008__**(3)**_

-

"_Como se já não bastasse os alimentos, agora eles querem fazer animais transgênicos?! Isso é muito mais sério, eles não têm o direito de brincar com vidas inocentes e alterar o curso natural das coisas!" Trecho da entrevista com o diretor da ONG ´SOS Vida´. 15/08/2008__**(4)**_

-

"_Levados a investigação pelas denúncias e forte evidências, os agentes da IAI (International Association of Inquiry) confirmaram quem alguns dos maiores centros internacionais de pesquisa genética estão sim realizando experiências com fetos humanos." Manchete do jornal ´WorldWide Life´. 04/10/2008__**(5)**_

-

"_Revoltas estão ocorrendo por todo o mundo em protesto contra as pesquisas genéticas em geral" Manchete do ´Jornal Globo´. 15/10/2008__**(6)**_

-

"_[...]não só tem a ver com religião, mas também com a ética e a paz mundial. O mundo já estava cheio de problemas antes, nós não precisamos disso..." Trecho da entrevista com o Presidente da França. 01/11/2008__**(7)**_

-

"_Foi confirmado: não restou nada no local do grande incêndio no maior centro de pesquisas genéticas no mundo, deixando quase 100 mortos, além de vários animais, e perdendo todo o material das pesquisas. As autoridades locais estão averiguando as causas do incêndio, e foi proposto em um acordo entre todas as nações para dar um fim a todas as pesquisas que envolvam manipulação de DNA[...]" Plantão, TVdiária. 28/12/08__**(8)**_

-

20 de fevereiro de 2230

Sem lua, sem estrelas e um frio terrível. Apesar de tudo, Naruto nunca esteve tão feliz olhando o céu, afinal, era a primeira vez que o fazia. Estava extasiado, fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo sentindo a brisa. Ali fora, na liberdade, haviam muitos cheiros diferentes. Estava confuso e maravilhado, apesar de uma pequena pressão no peito e de uma contraditória sensação de felicidade, medo e tristeza.

Continuou naquela mesma posição por mais algum tempo até que ouviu uma sirene ao longe. Na mesma hora olhou para a garota desmaiada que carregava nos braços. Mesmo com o coração acelerado, abriu um sorriso distante e pôs-se a correr. Agora não era hora de ficar se preocupando.

Estava sendo procurado e seus _irmãos_ deveriam estar fugindo para a liberdade naquele instante.

-

2 de março de 2230

A mulher entrou na sala bufando, jogou sua prancheta no sofá, arrancou o cigarro da boca do homem sentado atrás da mesa, se jogou ao lado da prancheta e ficou ali fumando e olhando pro nada até que percebeu um par de olhos a mirando.

"O que foi?" encarou o homem, irritada.

"Nada." Falou acendendo outro cigarro.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou me demitir." Respirou fundo vendo que o outro não falaria nada "Eu não agüento mais esse lugar, já devia ter saído daqui a muito tempo."

"Se demita então, mas saiba que vai ser muito difícil" comentou colocando os pés em cima da mesa e inclinado a cadeira para trás.

"E você acha que eu não sei?" a mulher suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Você tem sorte, fica aqui o dia inteiro com essa bunda na cadeira sem fazer nada. Já eu não. Você tem idéia do problema que _eles_ me causaram fugindo daqui?"

"Primeiro, eu não passo o dia inteiro aqui, eu passo o dia inteiro no meu laboratório, e tenho uma sala pra descansar e organizar minhas coisas, como você. E problemas? Bom, eles me causaram problemas também: ter que ficar aqui ouvindo você reclamar de tudo" ele falou sorrindo enigmático e indo até ela.

"Minha vida virou um inferno! Mas apesar de tudo eu tenho pena daqueles que ficaram para trás... Céus, isso tudo é muito desumano! E a culpa disso tudo é sua!" falou estreitando os olhos para o homem parado na sua frente, ignorando o que ele disse.

Ele que olhava diretamente nos olhos dela com uma cara misteriosa se aproximou mais e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

"Minha é? Sei.. Você que é muito problemática"

Ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorriu.

"E você... Você é um preguiçoso..." resmungou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Então se beijaram.

-----

_A ficha:_

Nome: (só o primeiro por favor)

Idade: (de 17 a 26)

DNA animal: (escolham um animal, mas pensem bem numa característica que ele tem: corre muito? é ágil e silencioso? é tão comum que passa despercebido? é muito forte? Só pensem nisso e escolham, porque eu vou levar em conta)

Aparência: (o animal vai influenciar, mas não vão ser aceitos orelhas, caudas, bicos, penas ou pelos de animais. O que vai caracterizar o animal na pessoa é a cor do cabelo, dos olhos, marcas no corpo, garras, dentes afiados e coisas do tipo. Por favor, nada de tatuagens ou piercings também, ok?)

Personalidade: (aqui o animal influencia um pouquinho também. Eu sinto muito, mas a personalidade é praticamente o fator principal para eu escolher a sua ficha, então preste bem atenção: sua personagem é uma pessoa presa desde que nasceu, sem privilégios nenhum, humilhado e maltratado constantemente. Bastante capricho e originalidade aqui, certo? n-n)

O que gosta? (detalhes, por favor. Cores, sabores, cheiros, clima e TUDO que você quiser que sua personagem goste)

O que não gosta? (idem ao de cima. TUDO que a personagem não gosta)

Par: (3 opções no mínimo)

Como você gostaria que fosse a relação deles?

Qual o maior desejo da sua personagem?

Posso fazer o que eu quiser com a sua personagem? (fiquem tranqüilos, eu não vou matar ninguém. eu acho *-* hoho²)

_Lista de pares disponíveis:_

Nome – Idade - Ocupação:

**Sasuke - 20 anos – desempregado**

**Neji – 21 anos – cientista geral**

**Kankurou – 22 anos – advogado**

**Gaara – 18 anos – experiência falha (pessoa normal)**

**Kiba – 20 anos – veterinário**

**Shino – 21 anos – veterinário**

**Sasori – 24 anos – desempregado**

**Tobi – 26 anos - cientista **

**Ino – 20 anos – cientista **

**Itachi – 25 anos – chefe**

**Sai – 20 anos - agente particular**

**Kakashi – 26 anos - agente particular**

**Tenten – 20 anos – agente particular**

_Avisos importantes:_

-Essa fic vai ter toda uma história fictícia e talz, mas ela vai se basear em como cada personagem se interage com os outros, e seus sentimentos. Ou seja, é um romance.

-Se você quiser muito algum par que não está na lista ali em cima me avise, mas só não fique chateado se não conseguir, por que ou eu já tenho planos pra ele, ou vai ser muito difícil eu encaixar esse personagem como seu par.

-Só vão ser escolhidas 7 fichas.

-Tudo que tiver entre parênteses ali em cima não é pra colocar na ficha ok? Tirem por favor.

-São poucos itens para serem preenchidos, então muito capricho gente! o//

-Todas as fontes lá em cima –(1),(2),(3),(4),(5),(6),(7),(8)- são inventadas. Certo? n-n

-Gente, antes de fazer a ficha, dá uma olhadinha nas reviews e tentem escolher um animal um pouquinho diferente dos comuns. Poxa, eu tbm adoro animais brancos, mas a maioria está fazendo assim o-õ Os personagens estão ficando muito parecidos ._.

---x---

**Yooshi! 8) Então, é isso.**

**Só um último aviso, eu vou tentar postar os escolhidos o mais rápido possível, mas não garanto nada, pois estou em época de vestibular o// Ou seja, enfiar a cara nos livros n-n E qualquer dúvida, bem mandem na ficha. o-õ**

**Bjs bjs minna o/***


	2. Escolhidos

**N/A: aw, oi? o-õ**

**/enjoy it**

---x---

_**Yes, only human.**_

**Capitulo X – Escolhidos**

_Sary-chann_**,**

**a ****Sayuri-chan**** foi escolhida e irá ficar o ****Kakashi-san****. n-n Espero que tenha gostado. A primeira personagem que eu escolhi *-* weeeeeeee, adorei ela viu o-o Mesmo, já pensei muitas coisas que ela vai fazer, como ela vai agir e no que ela vai participar.  
**

_Nanetys,_

**a ****Sayaka**** foi escolhida e irá ficar com o ****Kiba-kun,**** como vc deixou bem claro que queria. Adorei ela, muito bem vinda a fic, já imaginei várias cenas com ela o/ pode deixar que ela vai levar muitos tombos, mas irá se transformar num dos melhores falcões peregrinos que tem 8D lógico né, com aquele cachorrão (an?) pra proteger e ajudar ela (6)**

_Ledger M.,_

**a ****Demétria**** também foi escolhida e seu par vai ser o Sasukemo, ops, ****Sasuke**** 8D eles combinam perfeitamente, e eu já tenho ótimos planos para a sua personagem. (6) *risada diabólica* brincadeira viu amor n-n ela vai ser uma personagem bem importante na fic, e uma mulher de muita personalidade  
**

_Yuirin,_

**a ****Saya-chan**** vai ficar com o ****Itachi**** *dançinha feliz* Gomen NE, mas eu achei ela PERFEITA pro cara de fuinha, e não pro nosso querido Gaara-kun. Eu gostei muito dela, pode ter certeza. Ah, só uma coisa, eu estava pensando em mudar a cor do cabelo da sua personagem para um cinza escuro, e os olhos para amarelo-alaranjados. Não vai fazer muita diferença, mas é que se não a Saya-chan irá ficar muito parecida com uma outra personagem, e o animal da outra personagem é uma pantera, então não tem jeito de mudar a cor. Ou então vc me fala uma cor para o cabelo dela de sua preferência (menos branco, por favor) n-n**

_Violeta negra,_

**a ****Himotsushi**** vai participar da fic e ainda vai levar o ****Sasori-danna**** de brinde *-* gostei muito da sua personagem, e abri uma exceção pra vc: o nosso querido Narutim já vai ser a raposa da história, mas eu gostei tanto da Himotsu-chan que resolvi aceitá-la. E bem, eu tbm não podia recusar depois de ter pesquisado sobre as Raposas do ártico. Céus, existe coisa mais fofinha que aquela? *-* e bom, tive que tirar as marcas de serpente nos braços e nas pernas dela. As únicas marcas que os personagens vão ter serão cicatrizes e uma outra que vc vai descobrir na fic. Espero que não se importe o/**

_Lilly Angel88,_

**a ****Del-chan**** foi escolhida e irá ficar com o ****Neji-kun**** o/ gostei muito dela, pelo menos alguém naquela joça (além do Narutim) vai ser mais pra cima depois que ficar livre (brincadeira, Cada um com sua personalidade u-ú) só que eu tive que fazê-la enxergar novamente, tem problema? É que, bem, lá onde eles estavam presos, as experiências que nasciam com defeitos era destruídas imediatamente a não ser que aquele defeito pudesse servir de algum beneficio pra organização, o Gaara é uma exceção, mas ele tem a história dele. Espero que vc não fique chateada, ou então vc pode me falar algum beneficio dela ser cega, eu aí eu deixo como estava. 8)  
**

_Carolgoretti,_

**Aham, dá licença né amiga. Vc é a BETA, então é claro que vc vai fazer parte da fic o/ Até porque eu gostei muito da ****Koara-chan****, e olha só, ainda ganha o queridinho de todas: o ****Gaara-kun.**** E vc vai ter um papel importante na fic, então se liga. u-ú ah, fiz algumas alterações na personalidade dela, mas como vc mesma dissa que não tinha problema então tudo bem. 8D ah, mais uma coisa, não é só porque vc vai ser minha BETA que vc não vai me mandar review todos os capítulos. é uma OBRIGAÇÃO ouviu? Ò.ó OIAJShJIAOshIOAJShIOJAsh´ brincadeira. n-n **

_I-Dalice,_

**a Emmi**** ainda não foi escolhida pois eu preciso da sua permissão pra fazer várias modificações. Se fossem coisinhas sem muita importância tudo bem, mas são coisas que, ao meu ver, preciso da sua permissão, e também porque eu gostei tanto do seu personagem que abri uma vaga a mais na fic só pra escolher ela. Primeiro, eu queria que ela tivesse em torno de 10/11 anos de idade(gomen, mas é que me veio uma idéia assim) o-o, ou então ela tem a idade normal, mas com aparência de uma criança,pelo menos a altura e curvas menos acentuadas,e ela ser mais nova que a maioria, tipo uns 14/15 anos e bem "inocente". Mas em compensação ela seria MUITO inteligente pra certas coisas, e teria habilidades anormais um pouco maiores do que o normal (õ-O). E bom, com a idade dela não tem par disponível, mas se vc quiser que ela seja mais velha sobra só o shino-kun, mas aí ia ficar meio estranho ela parecendo criança e ele um homem normal (a não ser que vc queira, e especifique BEM como vai ser a relação deles, porque pedofilia não pode né ._.), mas ela seria importante na história. Tanto que eu iria criar uma personagem criança pra fazer o papel dela, mas não resisti e fiz minha personagem mais velha pra poder ter o Deidara como par *-* E cara, vc deu muita sorte de ter visto a sua review, eu ia postar agora mesmo e nem tinha visto ela. Mas se vc não quiser, tudo bem, só não esqueça de me avisar. n-n Por que se não, ela não vai poder fazer parte da história, já que eu não posso colocar outro personagem se não for desse jeito. GOMEN NE ;-;  
**

---x---

_**AVISOS ULTRAMEGAPOWERSUPERHIPERALFAÔMEGA IMPORTANTES:**_

_-Alguns personagens podem demorar a aparecer, mas eu não vou esquecer de nenhum ok? Você pode ser chato sim e me questionar a cada capítulo que ele não aparecer._

_-Eu vou adaptar cada personagem de acordo com a fic, mas se vc perceber que a personalidade está fugindo muito da original, por favor, me dê um PUXÃO DE ORELHA. Eu sou nova no ramo de fics com fichas, então, mesmo com minha querida beta, toda ajuda é necessária._

_-Já tenho planos para todos eles, então abram uma garrafa de vodka e vamos comemorar o/_

_-Eu tenho vestibular antes do natal, então é provável que o primeiro capítulo saia só um janeiro ;-; Mas se todos rezarem por minha alma perdida, talvez eu consiga escrever e postar antes*-*_

_-Aos outros que não foram escolhidos, queria avisar que gostei MUITO de suas fichas, em particular de algumas, mas eu não podia escolher todas né? ;-; gomen NE_

_-E escutem Malice Mizer \o/ faz bem pra cabeça  
_

_-Qualquer dúvida, bem, mande uma review o-õ_


	3. A liberdade

**N/A: Wee *-* segundo cap on! E bom, Naruto não me pertence, caso isso acontecesse algum dia, a única noticia que vcs teriam é que uma doida fugiu com todos os personagens masculinos pra uma ilha. o-õ**

**/enjoy it**

---x---

_**Yes, only human.**_

**Capitulo 2 - Á Liberdade**

-

_20 de fevereiro de 2230_

Naruto corria desesperado.

Sabia que a partir do momento em que pisou naquela terra molhada estaria sendo perseguido, mas preferia ter ficado no pequeno bosque e corrido o risco de ser pego do que ir parar _ali. _Sabia o que era uma cidade, mas nunca pensou que seria daquele jeito. Carros passavam zunindo por sua cabeça, milhares de pessoas estranhas passavam por ele como se não o vissem, haviam construções tão altas quanto as estrelas. Aquela confusão de sons, cheiros e luzes estavam o deixando tonto. Não conseguia dar mais um passo no meio da multidão, não sabia que caminho tomar, não sabia para onde fugir.

Olhou preocupado para a garota em seu colo. Ela estava totalmente imóvel, parecia que nem respirava. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa sentiu uma dor na nuca e sua respiração começou a acelerar, enquanto seus olhos azuis cristalinos iam mudando para um vermelho opaco. Os sons foram se distanciando, como se ele estivesse num lugar fechado e abafado, as coisas passaram a se mover lentamente enquanto uma aura vermelho-alaranjada o rodeava. Na mesma hora a garota em seu colo abriu os olhos assustada e o encarou.

"Naruto." Sua voz era baixa e um pouco rouca , porém firme, e foi o suficiente para o outro olhar em seus olhos verdes. Ela lhe deu um sorriso doce fazendo-o rosnar baixinho e mostrar os dentes afiados. Ela suspirou e olhou séria para ele. "Aqui não" então desmaiou.

As pessoas passavam olhando assustadas o homem de aparência maligna e aura animalesca segurando a garota. Ele olhou angustiado para a menina, rosnou alto e sumiu da vista de todos os presentes ali. Passava pelas pessoas como um facho de luz laranja, entrava em diversas ruas, procurando um lugar tranqüilo para se esconder. Sabia que os dois correriam mais riscos de serem encontrados se ele continuasse daquele jeito, mas agora não iria conseguir voltar ao normal. Quando finalmente parou, estava em uma rua vazia, meio escura, e sem nada passeando pelos céus, muito menos construções altas.

Suspirou tranqüilo e olhou para traz. Viu lá ao longe os tais prédios enormes. Eles pareciam bem maiores e mais numerosos naquela distância. E podia ver pequenos pontinhos brilhantes passeando em uma determinada altura, alguns iam mais alto, alguns chegava mais perto, mas sempre mudavam de direção ou então desapareciam de sua vista. Talvez fossem aquelas coisas grandes e barulhentas que estavam passando por sua cabeça quando estava no centro da tal cidade. Um vento frio bateu em seu rosto o trazendo de volta a realidade. E agora?

Olhou em volta curioso. Ali as construções eram bem menores e escuras, afastadas umas das outras e pareciam de um material bem mais diferente das que tinha visto até agora. Sem contar que haviam várias plantas também.

Relaxou os músculos e sentiu sua ansiedade e nervosismo diminuírem, assim como sua aura. Seus olhos vermelhos, seus dentes e suas garras enormes ainda estavam bem visíveis, qualquer cuidado era pouco. Olhou para a menina em seus braços, sua feição era de alguém preocupado e assustado, como se estivesse aflita. Só mesmo dormindo para a pequena ficar daquele jeito. Continuou ali, olhando docemente para a menina até que escutou uma explosão e uma sirene. Estava longe, mas foi o suficiente para assustá-lo e acelerar seu coração.

Correu o mais rápido que podia até o final da rua e pulou o muro de uma das maiores construções dali. Sem pensar duas vezes pulou em uma janela, quebrando o vidro grosso, se embolando na cortina e caindo rolando no chão dentro da casa.

Bufou irritado. _'Grande idéia seu idiota!'_ pensou _'Além de invadir a casa dos outros, ainda se esborracha no chão.. Só espero que a __**Emmi**__ não tenha se machucado.' _Suspirou enquanto tentava se soltar da cortina. Na mesma hora tudo se iluminou e ele escutou uma voz doce, mas temerosa.

"Q-quem está aí?"

Ele tirou uma parte do pano de sua cara, e finalmente pôde ver, bem mais afastada e com parte do corpo escondida, uma garota de olhos lilases e cabelo azul marinho.

"Er, oi?" Deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça e a garota olhava assustada para ele.

-

_Corporação Akatsuki, algumas horas antes._

A confusão estava feita. Naquele momento, Naruto não tinha certeza se estava sentindo alguma coisa, sua cabeça e seu coração estavam praticamente vazios, mas seu instinto gritava de excitação.

Um assustador som gutural saiu de sua garganta, chamando a atenção de dois cientistas que passavam por ali. Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, a _criatura _correu e se jogou em cima deles, derrubando-os. Na mesma hora em que caíram, Naruto rasgou a face de um com suas garras, enquanto quebrava o pescoço do outro com os dentes. Ao sentir o gosto amargo do sangue do cientista já morto, Naruto saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

A dor no peito ao se dar conta do que acabara de fazer era forte, mas agora não era hora de pensar naquilo. Tinha duas coisas importantes pra fazer agora: libertar todas e fugir dali.

Estava indo o mais rápido que conseguia por aqueles corredores extremamente brancos, uma sirene já soava alto em sua cabeça. Farejou o ar com força e parou em frente a uma enorme e pesada porta metálica. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

Olhou o pequeno monitor na parede ao lado da porta e enfiou a mão nele, quebrando a tela e arrancando alguns fios. O que restou da pequena tela começou a soltar faíscas, mas nada aconteceu a enorme porta, então com toda a força e raiva que tinha se jogou nela, enfiando as garras o mais fundo que podia. Como ele conseguiu não podia imaginar, mas havia feito um buraco considerável numa porta com mais de 20cm de espessura de um aço bem resistente.

Antes que fizesse qualquer outra coisa, um vulto passou pelo buraco e pousou ficando perto da parede numa posição defensiva. Sua face animalesca estava contorcida de raiva. Seus longos cabelos negro-azulados balançavam levemente por causa de sua respiração estava acelerada, seus dentes afiados ficaram a mostra num rosnado alto, mas quando bateu seus olhos avermelhados no homem em pé ao lado da porta, com sua aura alaranjada lhe dando a impressão de orelhas finas no topo da cabeça e uma cauda longa, ela relaxou na hora perdendo sua própria aura escura, as garras, dentes, a cor avermelhada da íris, ficando amarelas como sempre foram, e perdendo também a aparência felina que possuía.

Totalmente surpresa ela sussurrou:

"Você também... O que está acon-"

"Depois." Sua voz baixa saiu como um rosnado "Liberte as outras, _**Demétria.**_"

A mulher estreitou os olhos levemente e o olhou séria, mas desafiadora. Só que antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita, eles escutaram passos apressados vindo naquela direção. A garota sentiu um arrepio e logo sua aura enegrecida, como todas as outras coisas estavam de volta.

"Demétria, AGORA!" gritou e saiu correndo em direção a outra porta mais afastada.

A garota trincou os dentes em desprezo e deu de ombros. Os paços estavam cada vez mais próximos, ela sorriu cruel passando a língua pelos dentes (agora todos) afiados, e encarou suas garras ainda mais compridas pela aura. Com um sorriso quase imperceptível ela disparou a correr na direção contrária a tomada por Naruto, ela corria na direção do inimigo.

-

Naruto corria rapidamente, seguindo o cheiro familiar mais próximo.

Mas ele parou assustado ao ouvir tiros, uma explosão e cheiro de sangue, inclusive o de Demétria. Por um instante pensou em voltar até lá, mas ao escutar mais tiros e sentir mais cheiro de sangue humano jorrando, se deu conta de que e mulher ficaria bem. Afinal, ela não era nem um pouco fraca ou indefesa, e com certeza era muito inteligente, ou pelo menos era esperta o suficiente pra se virar ali. Continuou correndo cada vez mais rápido na direção da porta, e voou com toda sua força em cima dela, do mesmo modo que fez antes, mas pela velocidade em que estava acabou caindo dentro da "cela".

Ele se levantou rápido e deu de cara com uma garota sentada em cima de uma cama e encostada na parede. Ela tinha o cabelo negro-fosco comprido até os seios, seus olhos eram de um cinza cristalino, era quase tão branca quanto a parede e o encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"E aí raposa? Ta aprontando o que agora?" perguntou em voz baixa se levantando.

Ele abriu um sorriso que assustaria até o mais corajoso dos homens.

"É hora de sair daqui_** Neel.**_" Falou pulando para fora dali pelo buraco na porta sendo seguido pela garota. "Liberte quem você encontrar" e saiu correndo.

"Aquele idiota." Bufou e saiu correndo. Era impressão sua ou estava sentindo cheiro de pessoas, milhares delas, se aproximando? Seus olhos foram ficando carmim e um sorriso doentio cruzou seus lábios. ´_Hora da vingança´_ pensou sumindo dali.

-

O garoto repetiu o mesmo procedimento na outra porta, liberando uma garota de aura branca que saiu em disparada pelo corredor antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. A única coisa que ele conseguiu ver foi intenso ódio em seu rosto. _**´Himotsushi...´**_ ele pensou sentindo uma dor no peito.

Lutou contra a vontade de ir atrás dela, e seguiu rumo á próxima porta. Fazendo a mesma coisa como nas outras vezes, deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelos brancos com algumas finas mexas negras olhando confusa para ele.

"_**Sayuri-chan**_,vamos sair daqui." Falou tentando sorrir gentilmente, e ficando absurdamente grotesco, afinal, na aparência em que estava, tentar parecer humano ficava muito estranho. A mulher fez uma cara estranha e tentou sorrir sem parecer sem graça. No momento em que atravessou o buraco da porta já tinha seus olhos antes azuis piscina agora vermelho-escuros e uma aura esbranquiçada com leves riscos escuros, junto com garras maiores, dentes mais afiados e uma aparência que lembrava levemente um felino. O barulho de uma explosão foi ouvido pelos dois. "Veja se consegue libertar alguém e dê o fora daqui, certo?"

Ela murmurou uma resposta e saiu correndo dali, sem saber como realmente estava se sentindo com aquilo tudo.

Naruto não esperou nem mais um segundo e correu.

No último quarto daquela ala estava uma garota que não parecia ter mais de 10/11 anos. Estava desmaiada, e possuía diversos hematomas e cortes por todo o corpo. O garoto rosnou alto de raiva e pegou a garota no colo. ´Emmi?´ perguntou tentando acordá-la. Ao ver que ela não iria abrir os olhos, começou a correr, procurando uma saída. Aquela altura já não sentia mais o cheiro de nenhuma das _garotas _que estavam presas_._

-

Depois de se separar de Naruto, Neel correu na direção onde as pessoas estavam. Num misto de nervosismo, felicidade e ansiedade, a garota acabou com a vida de todos os soldados antes mesmo deles apontarem suas armas para ela. Ainda respingando sangue de suas garras, sentiu um cheiro familiar, mas que a fez fazer uma careta de desgosto. Correndo até a única porta naquele corredor, Neel se jogou de forma bruta, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi dar de cara nela e cair de bunda no chão do corredor.

"Maldito!" ela rosnou olhando pra porta enquanto esfregava o nariz vermelho. Se levantou ainda resmungando e encarou a porta que estava sem nenhum arranhão, então olhou para seu braço esquerdo. Ele era recoberto de ligas metálicas de um pouco acima do cotovelo até a ponta das garras. ´Sei que há armas aqui dentro, mas como ativá-las?´ se perguntou esticando o braço para ver melhor.

Antes que pudesse tentar alguma coisa, escutou passos vindo ao longe. ´_Mais soldados_´ pensou desgostosa. _´Outra hora eu vejo isso´ _pensou encarando sua mão. Então simplesmente juntou seus dedos e enfiou o braço na porta com toda força que tinha, atravessando ela. Retirando o braço, olhou pelo pequeno buraco, enxergando uma parede branca do outro lado, então escutou um rosnado junto com alguns barulhos estranhos vindo de dentro da cela. _´Gatos...!´_ pensou revirando os olhos. Como não havia jeito de nada passar por ali, Neel enfiou a mão e segurou os 20cm de aço, enfiando suas garras nele e empurrando com toda a força que tinha, e com toda a força que não tinha na diagonal. Olhou satisfeita o rombo que tinha feito na porta, e enfiou a cabeça pra ver a garota do outro lado.

"E aí gata?" falou sorrindo com escárnio para uma garota baixa, de cabelo marrom escuro e olhos amarelo-esverdeados, em pé em cima da cama. Ao perceber que era uma pessoa 'amiga', a garota relaxou um pouco e pulou na frente da porta sem a menor dificuldade.

"Agradeço o elogio, cachorra." Falou enrugando o nariz e fazendo cara de nojo. "Mas meu nome é _**Saya**_." Neel soltou uma gargalhada baixa e assustadora.

"Assim você me ofende querida. Loba, por favor." Falou meio rindo, meio rosnando.

Ao sair do caminho para a gata, que já estava tomada por uma aura marrom escura, Neel sentiu um cheiro familiar e sem nem mesmo perceber soltou um barulho similar a um rosnado/uivo, virando na direção do final do corredor onde havia um homem parado. Correu até lá, parando apenas alguns poucos metros do homem. Este era loiro, tinha uma franja de lado caindo por cima de seu olho direito, seu cabelo comprido estava preso num rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, ele estava com um cigarro apagado na boca e as mão nos bolsos. Seus olhos azuis a encaravam com um ar sério, mas divertido.

"_Mon Cher_(1).." ele falou abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Deidara." A garota o olhava com raiva "Saia da frente"

"Educada como sempre, un!" ele falou dando uma gargalhada "Não estou aqui para te impedir, mas sim te dar um conselho." Continuou com um ar zombeteiro. A garota estreitou os olhos e se aproximou desconfiada.

Saya estava um pouco distante, sua aura levemente amarronzada, que lhe dava uma aparência felina crepitava com mais intensidade do que uma fogueira conseguiria. A garota rosnava bem baixo e se encontrava numa posição defensiva. Não gostava daquele homem e pronto. Porque aquela garota não o atacava?

Mais pra frente Neel se encontrava cara a cara com Deidara. A diferença de tamanho era mais que evidente. Deidara continuava com as mão nos bolsos, com um ar indiferente. Neel preparava suas garras pra atacar a qualquer momento, estava indecisa e sentia uma leve dor no peito.

"Que conselho?" perguntou se afastando levemente. Sua aura grafite já não era tão visível, seus olhos estava perdendo a cor vermelha.

"Isso." Ele se aproximou mais e puxou a braço esquerdo dela até que ficasse entre eles, na altura dos olhos. "Imagine você explodindo algo com seu braço, sinta os fios se moverem, as peças se encaixarem, se visualize explodindo alguma coisa, veja a luz, escute o barulho, sinta o calor, un!" falou sério, mas com um brilho diferente nos olhos. A garota o olhou sem entender. "Estou te ensinando a usar sua arma, Mon Cher." Revirou os olhos sem muita paciência. "Estamos sem tempo..." Sussurrou olhando para trás. "Apenas mais uma coisa" então a abraçou com força.

Saya, que já não estava mais em posição defensiva, olhava os dois com uma sobrancelha erguida. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal? Já ia lá tirar satisfações quando viu o homem loiro tirar uma seringa do bolso e injetá-la rapidamente na nuca de Neel. A garota berrou e começou a se debater. Saya estava paralisada, o cheiro que estava saindo da seringa estava confundido seus sentidos. Era um cheiro fraco e metálico, não parecia veneno, mas parecia letal.

Sentindo uma dor alucinante e sem conseguir se_ transformar, _Neel tentava se soltar dos braços fortes do cientista.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!" rosnou com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo sua aura aumentar bem lentamente.

"Você ainda vai me agradecer, un!" ele falou com raiva enquanto a abraçava de novo, ainda mais forte. _"Au Revoir, mon petit._(2)_"_ Sussurrou no ouvido dela e beijou sua testa. Largando a garota, que caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor com a mão na nuca. Deidara andou calmamente até Saya.

A garota ainda estava meio tonta e mole com o cheiro forte, na sua frente, só um borrão loiro.

Ele sorriu agradecido por ela não conseguir se mover e injetou a outra metade do conteúdo gelatinoso que havia dentro da seringa em sua nuca. A garota gritou e caiu no chão do mesmo modo que Neel. O loiro suspirou e se abaixou colocando a mão nas costas da garota. "Você também _cat_(3), vai me agradecer por isso. A dor pode ser grande, mas não é em vão, un!" Então se levantou e saiu dali o mais rápido podia.

Neel levantou a cabeça levemente , a tempo de ver um borrão de cabeleira loira correr pra longe dali. Parecia que alguma coisa em sua nuca pegava fogo, lágrimas involuntárias escorriam de seus olhos já vermelhos. ´_MALDITO!_´ pensou sem forças.

-

Demétria corria o mais rápido que conseguia.

O tiro de raspão que levou deixou sua perna doendo, mas nada que já não tivesse passado. Além do mais, não queria perder tempo perdida naquele lugar, quanto mais ficasse ali, mais tinha chances de ser pega. Passava direto por soldados e mais soldados, matando quantos conseguia ainda correndo. Depois de muito procurar uma saída, qualquer porta ou janela que fosse, já estava exausta. Passou sua vida inteira desde que nasceu ali, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como iria encontrar a saída. Parou ofegando em um longo corredor vazio e se encostou na parede gemendo. Havia alguma coisa pulsando em sua nuca, e estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Quando se deu conta, havia um homem alto e magrelo, com o cabelo escorrido a apenas alguns passos a encarando meio assustado e meio desconfiado. Parecia novo demais para trabalhar ali, inexperiente demais. Talvez, só talvez ela pudesse se aproveitar dele para cair fora dali. Acalmou sua expressão e diminuiu sua aura até ela se extinguir.

"Quem é você?" Ela perguntou séria, andando lentamente até ele sem desviar o olhar.

"E-Eu sou novo aqui! Po-Por favor não conte pro chefe, e-eu já vou voltar lá pra cima, que-quer dizer, pra minha ala, eu só me perdi!" Ele gaguejava assustado e tremia levemente enquanto a garota andava a sua volta o encarando seriamente. Em um crachá pendurado no jaleco do homem havia os dizeres: _'Em treinamento'_. Demétria parou na frente dele e o encarou diretamente do olhos.

"Se perdeu, certo? Pode deixar que não conto nada pro seu superior." E sorriu gentilmente. Ele suspirou aliviado e passou os olhos por seu corpo, corando levemente. Ela sorriu internamente, aquele garoto já estava em suas mãos.

"Se me permite perguntar, você não devia estar testando seus trajes em alguma sala própria?" Demétria franziu o cenho e olhou sua roupa. "Quer dizer, essa roupa é um experimento novo que a Akatsuki está testando não é? Foi ela que te deixou com aquela energia negra a sua volta certo?" Ele perguntou se empolgando. A garota olhou pra ele com uma cara meio estranha.

"Sim, sim, é um novo experimento, mas eu não estou autorizada a falar sobre isso." Falou séria vendo o garoto suspirar desapontado, então foi se aproximando dele, colando levemente seus corpos. "Mas sabe, você podia me ajudar em uma coisa" falou com a voz melosa.

"P-Posso?" ele gaguejou ficando extremamente vermelho enquanto a garota o empurrava até a parede.

"Pode sim." Falou respirando em seu pescoço, percebendo que o garoto já estava totalmente _embriagado_. Riu internamente, era fácil demais. "Pode me dizer como eu faço pra dar o fora daqui." Percebendo que ele se mexeu e ia questioná-la, Demétria deu um leve beijo perto da orelha dele.

"Ann, é só você pegar o elevador ou a escada no corredor 1-A. Ssubir até o primeiro andar, aí é só virar o corredor a direita e seguir direto pelas portas até a recepção, mas precisa de um cartão magnético e de uma senha pra sair, porque?" Falou lentamente suspirando. Demétria sorriu.

"Muito obrigada garoto." Falou socando de leve sua barriga, fazendo-o desmaiar. Não iria matá-lo. Afinal, já estava sendo perseguida de qualquer jeito, e desmaiado ele não poderia prejudicá-la, além de que ele tinha acabado de ajudá-la, pensou enquanto corria pelos corredores olhando as indicações no alto de cada parede. Algum tempo depois, já no primeiro andar, Demétria deu de cara com uma porta grande, mas que não parecia ser muito forte, então no impulso da corrida socou-a com toda a força que possuía. Surpresa, encarou a porta cair na sua frente e olhou para sua mão direita fechada em um punho, com as juntas levemente avermelhadas. Sorriu confiante e correu na direção da porta de vidro se jogando contra ela. Liberdade finalmente!

-

Sayuri corria seguindo seu olfato, levemente irritada. Aquele Naruto a tirava de sua cela e saia correndo, mandando-a soltar os outros. Como faria isso? E depois como sairia dali? Suspirou tentando não pensar muito naquilo e correu até onde sentia um cheiro familiar mais próximo. Estava aliviada por não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho, e feliz por correr sem fazer o mínimo de barulho. Mesmo tendo câmeras ali, era gratificante saber que não chamava atenção dos outros com estardalhaço.

Virando em um corredor, deu de cara com uma garota que ela não conhecia caída no chão com uma expressão de dor, e com Neel tentando se levantar. Correu até Neel.

"Sayuri...!" Neel sussurrou surpresa se apoiando na mulher. "Ajude a Saya, eu tenho que soltar as que faltam!" falou tentando se levantar, ainda meio zonza. Sayuri suspirou e olhou preocupada para a garota.

"Fique quieta um pouco." Falou segurando nos ombros da outra. Depois de alguns segundos Neel já parecia mais firme. "Está melhor?" a outra confirmou com a cabeça "Ótimo."

As duas andaram até Saya, que estava sentada no chão com uma mão na testa.

"Olha aqui cachorra, eu não sei que tipo de relação você tinha com aquele cara, mas da próxima vez que eu encontrar com ele, a única coisa que vai restar é uns fios de cabelo loiro e sangue, muito sangue." A garota rosnou olhando para a outra. Neel estreitou os olhos irritada por causa do 'cachorra', mas ignorou.

"Fique tranqüila, você vai ter ajuda.." comentou com desprezo.

Sayuri encarava as duas sem entender, mas ali não era lugar pra perguntas.

"Vamos logo" falou ajudando Saya a se levantar. "Acho que escutei passos". As três correram até encontrarem uma outra porta grande e metálica indicando que havia mas uma _delas_ ali dentro.

"E aí? Como vai ser agora?" Saya se virou para Neel. "Não vou me arriscar tentando abrir isso daí, porque eu sei que não vou conseguir, e acho que aquela dali também não" comentou apontando para Sayuri. A de cabelos brancos estreitou um pouco os olhos mas deixou quieto. Talvez ela tivesse razão. "Você bem que podia usar essa belezinha aí pra abrir de novo." Falou olhando para o braço esquerdo da garota, atraindo a atenção de Sayuri para o mesmo lugar. Ela estranhou, da ultima vez que vira Neel não havia nada parecido em seu braço. Alguma coisa grave deveria ter acontecido.

"Você podia calar essa boca e deixar eu me concentrar!" Neel rosnou. Estava em frente a porta de olhos fechados. Aos poucos, uns pedaços de aço no braço da garota foram se mexendo, mudando de lugar, enquanto o que antes era uma mão, agora tinha uma aparência grande e arredondada, com um enorme buraco fundo na ponta.

"Impressionante...!" Saya comentou se aproximando, notando que o buraco no braço metálico da garota estava começando a ficar com um intenso brilho azulado.

"E-Eu acho que é melhor você sair de per- ...!" antes que pudesse terminar, a arma que estava em seu braço soltou uma explosão, arrancando a porta na sua frente, e fazendo Neel voar até bater de costas na outra parede do corredor. "MERDA!" xingou começando a rir, olhando para seu braço que voltava a forma que tinha antes.

"Você está bem Neel?" Sayuri apareceu por entre a fumaça, levemente assustada com o barulho da explosão.

"A-acho que sim!" falou com a voz estranha. "E a Saya?"

"Acho que ela já entrou no quarto." Comentou dando de ombros. Ajudou Neel a se levantar e foram até a cela. A fumaça já estava começando a baixar. Ao entrarem, deram de cara com uma garota encolhida no canto do quarto, e com Saya falando sem parar com uma cara de irritação quase subindo em cima dela.

"Olha pra mim garota, a gente tem que dar o fora daqui, vamos embora logo! Levanta daí!" Resmungava irritada puxando o braço da outra.

"Me-me deixa em paz...! Por favor!" A garota de cabelo cinza claro-azulado liso até os ombros sussurrava de olhos bem fechados tentando se afastar.

"Ô garota!" Neel falou empurrando Saya. "Será que não dá pra você ver que ela está assustada?"

"Tudo bem, mas eu não sei se você lembra, tem um monte de gente vindo atrás de nós com armas na mão, tentando pegar a gente." Resmungou saindo do quarto. Sayuri estava quieta observando a garota encolhida. _'Parece um passarinho indefeso.'_ pensou. Neel se aproximou e se abaixou até ficar na altura da garota, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

"Sayaka..." sussurrou. "Você precisa abrir os olhos e sai daqui com a gente, vamos, fique calma e se levante. Nenhuma de nós vai te machucar." Ao escutar a voz da garota, Sayaka abriu os olhos amarelos assustada e olhou para o braço esquerdo da outra.

"E-Eu...!" Começou meio desesperada. Estava triste pelo que fez a Neel na última vez que se encontraram.

"Não tem problema. Eu estou bem, viu?" falou se levantando e mexendo o braço, para que a outra pudesse ver. "Nós estamos aqui pra te soltar, mas você precisa cooperar." A outra consentiu com a cabeça e se levantou lentamente. "Você não consegue se transformar não é?" Sayaka negou. Mas antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, um rosnado alto veio do corredor e muitos tiros foram ouvidos. Sayuri que observava tudo quieta, tentando ligar os fatos, saiu correndo. "Você fica aqui!" Neel gritou para Sayaka enquanto tentava mudar seu braço novamente e corria lá pra fora. A garota se encolheu no canto da parede, fechou os olhos e tampou seus ouvidos.

Quando chegou do lado de fora, Neel encontrou Saya arrancando o pedaço de um com os dentes, e Sayuri aparecendo despercebida atrás de dois e matando-os sem nem que notassem o que aconteceu, quebrando seus pescoços. Muitos fugiram desesperados, temendo por suas vidas. Com um berro de arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo, Neel mandou que as duas saíssem da frente, e sem esperar por resposta levantou o braço esquerdo e mirou na direção dos homens. Uma luz envolveu todos os presentes ali, por um momento silêncio total, então depois a explosão.

Com a força da explosão Neel caiu um pouco afastada dali e ficou olhando paralisada a fumaça se alastrar. O cheiro de sangue estava tão forte que ela começou a sentir náuseas. Estava sentindo um leve aperto no coração, mas não tinha como voltar atrás e também, eles fariam a mesma coisa com ela. Levantou rápido dali, não iria esperar até que a poeira baixasse, então voltou até Sayaka.

"Hei, pode vir agora." Falou meio rouca ajudando a outra a se levantar.

"Olha aqui sua maluca...! A próxima vez que você fizer isso vai se arrepender!" Saya apareceu na porta um tanto descabelada e com uma expressão de profunda raiva. Neel olhou para ela e Sayuri que acabava de aparecer, então com um olhar meio arrependido se desculpou.

"Vamos embora daqui" a gata resmungou. Então correram.

-

Himotsushi corria como nunca.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela estava até com dificuldade para respirar. Mas apesar de tudo estava feliz. Sentia vontade de gargalhar. Não era todo dia que descontava sua raiva, se vingando em todos que aparecessem em sua frente, e também não era todo dia que tinha a oportunidade de fugir dali.

Não tinha idéia do que faria dali para frente, estava assustada e com medo, mas só de pensar que nunca mais pisaria dentro daquele inferno...!

Estava escutando explosões ao longe, e o lugar inteiro fedia a sangue, mas não se importava com isso. Correu seguindo um cheiro fresco, um cheiro diferente. Já havia passado por tantos corredores, subido e descido tantas escadas que estava até meio tonta, mas finalmente conseguira achar o rastro de duas de suas _irmãs_ e Naruto. O cheiro deles ia até um lugar frio, onde o vento trazia um cheiro que ela muito sonhou. O cheiro da liberdade.

-

Quando Neel abriu a próxima porta, com o mesmo tipo de explosão de antes, saiu de dentro da cela uma garota baixa, com a aparência meio infantil. Sua pele era alva com um brilho estranho na luz, seu longo cabelo e seus olhos prateados eram mais brilhantes do que qualquer outra coisa ali. Ela olhou curiosa para as quatro garotas, não conhecia nenhuma delas.

"Meu nome é _**Delphine**_, mas você pode me chamar de Del" falou enquanto uma aura azulada a envolvia. Estranhamente seus olhos não mudaram de cor, e a aura não lhe dava aparência de animal algum. Ela sorriu mostrando dentes pequenos, mas totalmente afiados.

"Você tem um cheiro bom, do mesmo jeito que a pardal ali..." Saya disse apontando com o polegar para Sayaka. A garota franziu o cenho contrariada e se encolheu. Del olhou inexpressiva para as duas.

"Chega dessa conversa idiota e vamos sair logo daqui." Neel disse revirando os olhos e correndo junto com Sayuri e Sayaka. Del e Saya se encararam e seguiram as outras.

A ultima porta daquela ala foi explodida e dentro do quarto uma garota baixa de cabelo cinza esbranquiçado dormia tranquilamente. As garotas ficaram paradas olhando a outra que continuava dormindo, mesmo que o barulho da explosão e o cheiro forte de fumaça.

"Será que ela ta dopada?" Saya perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Eu acho que não." Del respondeu enquanto Neel bufava irritada. Sayuri foi até a garota deitada e a balançou levemente. Sayaka estava perto de Neel, ainda achava ela terrivelmente assustadora, e tinha um cheiro estranho, cheiro de predador, aliás, como a maioria ali, mas estranhamente Sayaka se sentia segura perto de Neel, desde que ela ficasse bem quieta para não irritar a loba estava tudo bem. A garota deitada acordou e se sentou na cama, coçando o olhou direito com o pulso. Seus olhos grafites encararam todos ali com curiosidade.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou se virando para Sayuri.

"É hora de sair daqui" a outra respondeu com um leve sorriso. "Qual seu nome?"

"_**Koara**_." Respondeu se levantando preguiçosamente, recebendo um olhar irritado de algumas ali.

"Ótimo. Vamos logo." Neel bufou saindo do quarto. As outras foram junto.

"E agora? Onde estão as outras?" Koara perguntou. Neel fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça inspirando lentamente, farejando o ar.

"Não sinto o cheiro de nenhuma de nós por aqui, nem em nenhum lugar." Falou inspirando com mais força.

"Muito bem totó, e como a gente vaza daqui? Sabe, eu não to a fim de ser presa de novo" Saya provocou parando em frente a garota de cabelo negro-acinzentado. A outra estreitou os olhos, pronta pra dar uma resposta a altura, mas Delphine as interrompeu.

"Eu posso nos tirar daqui." Falou atraindo a atenção de todas. "Só me sigam." Terminou começando a correr. Depois de um tempo, já estavam paradas bem longe das construções, todas ofegando, se encaram com silêncio. Neel fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, com um sorriso no rosto. Quando um vento forte as atravessou, todas sorriram levemente.

"E-E agora?" Sayaka perguntou timidamente, quase se arrependendo de ter quebrado o silêncio. Todas ficaram quietas, sérias até.

"Agora é cada um por si." Saya sussurrou abrindo um sorriso cruel.

"É verdade.." Neel comentou. "Eu vou seguir o rastro do raposa. Pelo que parece ele foi naquela direção junto com a filhote de Leão." Falou apontando com a cabeça para dentro do bosque, no caminho para a cidade cidade. "Se alguém quiser pode vir comigo." Completou. Sayaka deu um leve passo em sua direção. Sayuri ponderou um pouco e se juntou a elas.

"Eu vou seguir meu rumo, boa sorte pra todas." Saya falou correndo por entre as árvores.

"Eu... Vou ver o que faço agora. Qualquer coisa eu consigo encontrar vocês." E dando um sorriso leve correu para outra direção.

"Bom, então acho que é isso..." Neel começou olhando para Koara. "Você vem com a gente?" A outra negou com a cabeça. "Boa sorte então" e correu. As outras duas a acompanharam.

Koara suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado. Uma nova vida começava agora.

-

_Algumas horas depois, sala de reuniões, corporação Akatsuki._

Todos discutiam sem parar. A situação nunca tinha ficado tão ruim, mas apesar de tudo, o presidente não parecia nem um pouco abalado. Sua calma, mais seu sorriso cruel o denunciavam, enquanto ele assistia seus subordinados discutirem sem parar.

"Basta!" falou se levantando. Todos se silenciaram e o encararam. "A situação está sob controle, volte a suas atividades normais como se nada tivesse acontecido." Falou com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

"Como você já deve saber, aqueles animais mataram milhares de soldados, deixaram um rastro de destruição pelo laboratório no quinto andar do subsolo, e agora ainda estão soltos por aí. Me diga, como a situação está no controle?" um deles perguntou bem sério com uma sobrancelha arqueada. A mulher na sua frente bufou irritada. Todos começaram a discutir novamente.

"Eu disse BASTA!" gritou perdendo a paciência realmente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Apesar disso, o sorriso irônico continuava em seu rosto. "Façam o que eu falei e não questionem minhas ordens. Está tudo sob controle.

Todos os presentes ali ficaram encarando o presidente de forma estranha. Com uma risada baixa ele se retirou.

'_Tem alguma coisa muito errada por aqui...'_ a única mulher do grupo pensou.

---x---

**YO! o/**

**E ae galera 8D consegui trazer esse cap bem antes do previsto! Não é ótimo!? Com 13 páginas só de história (uhull \o/) Agora, só não me perguntem do próximo capitulo. x-n/ Vou te contar, vcs me deram um trabalhão, mas até que foi bem gostoso de escrever. Bom, só acho que eu tenho que ver menos filmes de terror e mutilação o-õ Ah, só um aviso: A maior parte desse cap aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo muito rápido. 8D sabe, até que eu to feliz com o resultado, e ferrada com o vestibular. Mas quem liga? *dançinha demente* acho que eu devia ligar né? Mas tudo bem, eu ainda tenho tempo, nem tudo está perdido ._.**

**Outra coisa, não ligue se você achar algum erro pelo cap. É porque ultimamente eu não tenho falado com minha beta. Né Carol? -.-´**

**Ah, acabei de lembrar:**

_(1)Mon Cher - minha querida._

_(2)Au Revoir, mon petit – Até logo, minha pequena._

_(3)Cat – Gata._

**Não sei porque, mas eu sempre achei que o Deidara fosse meio françês --'**

**-x-**

**Agora as respostas das reviews: **

VioletaNegra**: aniversário? Sério? Já passou? *-* parabéns então garota! Só não pergunto a idade porque é falta de educação (falou a miss Educada né ¬¬) sim, dupla de kitsunes o/ sabe, já to até prevendo que a Himotsushi-chan vai ser uma das que mais vai me dar trabalho u-ú mas tudo bem, eu gostei muito dela n-n e quanto as queimadura, pode deixar! Cicatrizes é que não vão faltar! *risada maligna* brincadeira. Postei antes viu?! 8D tomara que vc tenha gostado ;***

**-**

I-Dalice E-Milly**: sim sim, vc acertou em cheio. Eu tava precisando de um animal tipo o Leão o/ nesse cap a Emmi nem fez muita coisa, mas pode deixar que no próximo ela vai ta mais ativa. Eu tive pensando muito no destino dela. É uma das que eu mais mudo, tipo, uma hora hora eu imagino uma coisa, mas depois já penso em outra totalmente diferente, e bom, fico nessa indecisão até esquecer de tudo que eu tinha planejado pra ela, aí lá vou eu quebrar a cabeça pra lembrar u-ù é difícil ser eu ;-; aosiuhaosiuasiouh´ o-õ olha, eu vou deixa ela com aparência de 10/11 anos, mas vc vai ter uma surpresinha :D aliás, acho que o que vc mais vai ter aqui são surpresas ._. só espero que goste delas, beijos!**

**-**

Ledger m.**: gente do céu o-o isso é que é gostar do Sasukemo. 8D me diz uma coisa, vc gosta dele assim no mangá tbm? Tipo, eu adoro ele, mas só aqui no mundo das fics. Por mais babaca que ele seja nas fics, eu ainda continuo gostando dele. Mas eu simplesmente ODEIO ele no anime e no mangá ._. sei lá, vai ver é porque ele faz o Narutim de gato e sapato e porque ele matou o Itachi, não sei bem. G-G´ Demi-chan.. GOSTEI! Vou usar na fic n-n mas acho que ela não vai gostar muito né .-. Postei bem antes de janeiro, espero que vc tenha ficado feliz o/**

**-**

xX chococat Xx**: vc mudou de Nick né? A sua personagem é a Sayaka, certo? Cara, trizilhões de desculpas se eu errei. Sabe, eu não tenho uma cabeça muito boa. o-o foi estranho, porque a personalidade da Sayaka foi a única daquele tipo. o-õ e não liga não n-n mais curiosa que eu não tem como vc ser :B se eu vou precisar de sorte? Poxa, é claro que sim. Ainda mais depois de ter ficado morgando tanto tempo com esse cap. Sorte que eu ainda tenho uma semana e alguns dias pra estudar ú.ù *suspira aliviada* brigada mesmo assim! o/ e pode deixa que eu pretendo continuar com essa fic até o final ;***

**-**

Sary-chann**: se aquela semana estava tudo a seu favor, estava tudo contra mim ;-; aquela semana foi o capeta pra mim, mas isso não vem ao caso 8D aww, que bom que vc gostou de ter ficado com o Kakashi-sensei n-n sabe, a Sayuri ta me dando bastante trabalho o-o qualquer coisa vc me dá uns toques, pra me ajudar com ela, sabe como é. n-n´ Ah, e brigada, sorte é o que eu mais vou precisar. Boa sorte pra vc tbm ;* e De nada viu garota, eu amei a Sayuri (apesar da dificuldade com a personalidade, ela é o tipo de personagem que eu precisava) **

**-**

Kacau L. M.**: Ah, é uma pena. Sabe, eu ia escolher a Eien, e já até tinha pensado em algumas coisas pra ela. Mas quando eu olhei já tinha dado o número de personagens que eu precisava (eu até escolhi uma a mais de última hora, mas tive que mudar bastante coisa pra encaixar ela nos meus planos). Eu realmente gostei da Eien, e até tava pensando em deixar ela com o Gaara. Mas sabe como é né ;/ quem sabe da próxima vez? Beijos viu ;***

**-**

Carolgoretti**: Ah Carol, vc me conhece né ashuioahsiauhsiuahs' *bêbada* fica tranqüila que eu não canso de vc não. n-n eu ia falar 'vê se aparece', mas acho que a sumida da história sou eu né.. o-õ deixa quieto então xD beijos amour ;* ah, e vê se passa a olhar o seu e-mail tá ¬¬**

**-**

Yuirin**: Pode deixar que eu garanto que vou cuidar bem do nosso bebê ruivo *---* espero que vc tenha gostado da Saya nesse cap. Ela até que apareceu bastante né o-õ eu fiz o cabelo e os olhos dela inspirados no meu gato, se não tiver problema n-n waa, eu amo o Kyo, cara, eu tenho vontade de morder ele, é tão fofo *-* vc viu só o anime ou leu o mangá tbm? 8D *fanática por Fruits Basket* adiantei bastante o novo cap, espero que vc tenha gostado o/ AOUIHASIOUHASIUOHASIOUHASUH' é mesmo viu, bem que o Near podia fazer parte da fic. Mas eu vejo ele mais como um coelhinho *--* apesar de que eu tbm adoro ovelhinhas (weeeeee) e bom, tenho um aviso pra vc tbm: vc já deve ter notado que a autora da fic tbm não é muito normal né? Então é bom correr, ainda dá tempo 8D (não sei porque, mas sinto que nós vamos nos dar muito bem) *risada maligna* beijos n-n**

**-x-**

**Só uns últimos avisos:**

**- Escutem Rammstein, faz bem pra pele o/ **

**-** **LILLY ANGEL88, CADÊ VOCÊ? eu sei que não é sempre que dá pra deixar uma review, mas sem seu comentário eu senti como se sua personagem estivesse sem vida ;-; (bom, se vcs podem reclamar quando seus personagens não aparecerem, eu posso reclamar quando vcs não aparecerem tbm, certo ._.?) gomen NE  
**

**-Novamente, desculpem qualquer erro. Eu já procurei umas 3951526075 vezes, mas alguns sempre fogem de mim. Apareçam erros malditos, eu tenho que acabar com vcs! Ò-ó9 (OMFG, ignorem ._.)**

**-Deixem reviews me criticando ou elogiando. Ah, eu aceito também perguntas e sugestões. 8D**


	4. E agora?

**N/A: ****Antes de tudo, tenho que dar créditos a Mari Sushi por trazer as fics de ficha a área do Naruto,e a Pices Luna, por criá-las. E ainda avisar que Narutim não me pertence. ;-;**

**/enjoy it**

---x---

_**Yes, only human.**_

**Capitulo 3 - **

-

_20 de fevereiro de 2230_

"_Q-quem está aí?"_

_Ele tirou uma parte do pano de sua cara, e finalmente pôde ver, bem mais afastada e com parte do corpo escondida, uma garota de olhos lilases e cabelo azul marinho._

"_Er, oi?" Deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça e a garota olhava assustada para ele._

-

Naruto ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, observando a garota parcialmente escondida. Ela emanava um forte cheiro de medo, e sua expressão não negava isso. Praguejou mentalmente, não gostava disso. Ele suspirou levemente e começou a tirar a cortina enrolada em seu corpo, talvez se a ignorasse até sair dali ela não fizesse nada como sair gritando por aí e pedindo ajuda. _'Onde eu estava com a cabeça pra invadir desse jeito a casa de alguém? Aposto que não tinha ninguém lá fora atrás de mim. Não sinto cheiro de ninguém nas ruas, então é verdade. Naruto seu idiota, agora essa garota vai sair por aí falando pra Deus e o mundo que um monstro invadiu sua casa..!'_ pensou estreitando os olhos pra garota que se escondeu mais um pouco.

O jovem Kitsune ficou alguns segundos olhando na direção da garota quando se lembrou de outra certa garota, então olhou assustado para o chão ao redor procurando Emmi. Suspirou aliviado ao vê-la caída bem perto de si, enrolada em alguns pedaços da cortina branca.

"Emmi?" chamou baixinho indo até ela.

A garota ainda estava desacordada. Naruto olhou pra ela de forma doce e a tirou do chão. Andes de se virar em direção a janela, olhou novamente pra jovem de cabelos escuros escondida e murmurou um 'desculpe' alto o suficiente pra ela entender. Mas pouco antes dele pular para o lado de fora da casa, sua nuca começou a latejar de forma violenta causando uma dor muito grande, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa já tinha perdido os sentidos.

-

Um pouco longe dali, o dia amanhecia e três garotas corriam em meio a multidão: Sayuri, Sayaka e Neel .

Sayuri estava detestando aquele lugar. Apesar de o clima estar bem fresco por causa do orvalho e do sereno da madrugada, tudo estava um caos. As ruas entupidas de gente, barulho por todos os lados, vários cheiros estranhos. Mesmo sendo uma garota bem calma e tranqüila, Sayuri estava com uma terrível cara de irritação. Assustaria qualquer um que a encarasse diretamente.

Apesar de estar bem quieta, Sayaka estava a uma pilha de nervos. Do mesmo modo que Sayuri, a multidão, os barulhos e os cheiros a estavam enlouquecendo. Como se isso não bastasse, estava bem frio ali. Mas apesar de tudo isso a garota estava estranhamente quieta e sentia suar frio.

Neel pelo contrário nunca esteve tão agitada. Apesar da barulheira, e da superpopulação, a garota sorria como nunca. Pulava de um lado pro outro, cheirava as pessoas assustando-as, encarava as vitrines intrigada. Tantos cheiros diferentes, tantas cores e tantas coisas novas a estavam deixando tonta de excitação.

"Neel," Sayuri chamou colocando a mão no ombro da garota "eu sei que você está animada com tudo isso, só que... Nós temos que sair daqui."

"Ora bolas, e por quê?" perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha direita, olhando para as duas garotas a sua frente.

"Estamos chamando muita atenção" suspirou olhando a cara interrogativa de Neel "eu não entendi direito por causa do barulho muito grande, mas estão comentando sobre nossas roupas e aparência."

"Essas pessoas são bem esquisitas certo? Até agora eu vi muita gente com o cabelo muito mais esquisito que o nosso (lembra do cabelo daquele cara que a gente viu de noite, assim que chegamos aqui? Era verde! E ainda brilhava no escuro! Sem contar nas outras cores absurdas que vimos, nas peles cheias de figuras coloridas e esquisitas, e naquele monte de argolas e outras coisas fincados em suas peles), e qual o problema de dentes e garras afiados? E nossas roupas? São bem mais normais comparando com certas coisas que vimos por aí." Tagarelou olhando para sua roupa. Todas as três estavam usando aquele conjunto único, de material resistente e flexível, na cor azul marinho, colado ao corpo revelando todas as curvas. A gola era alta, as mangas seguiam até a base das mãos, e a barra da calça até os pés. Pequenas circunferências, similares a entradas de cabos, existiam aos dois lados dos joelhos, pulsos, pés, e pescoço. Assim era o _uniforme _de todas as experiências da corporação Akatsuki.

"A questão , Neel, é que estamos chamando atenção. E você agindo assim não está ajudando nada." Sayuri falou com a voz inexpressiva, com a face aparentando cansaço. Neel olhou ofendida para a outra, mas ficou quieta. Ela tinha razão afinal.

Sayaka olhava as duas conversando com uma expressão incomodada. Tudo o que queria era sair dali, o modo como as pessoas a olhavam a estava deixando assustada e envergonhada.

Ficaram em silêncio se encarando, até que Neel fez uma careta e sorriu maliciosa.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, me esperem naquela praça que passamos agora a pouco." E saiu correndo deixando as duas surpresas e nervosas para trás.

-x-

Himotsushi andava calmamente por algumas ruas vazias e sujas.

Com sua audição apurada conseguia escutar de longe os lugares movimentados, e estava evitando ao máximo essas regiões. Há poucos minutos havia saído de um lugar incrivelmente lotado de gente, e nunca mais queria passar por uma experiência como aquela. Para a sorte da população, mesmo estando nervosa ela conseguiu sair de lá sem machucar ninguém. É verdade que havia empurrado com força muita gente, e devia ter arranhado um ou outro também, mas nada muito alarmante.

Enquanto andava, ia encarando as rachaduras no chão escuro. Não precisava olhar para frente para saber onde estava indo. Mas a questão é que ela realmente não sabia para onde deveria ir. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer dali para frente. Não sabia dos costumes, não sabia nada sobre o modo de vida daquelas pessoas. Conhecia algumas coisas, é claro, mas agora que estava ali fora tudo parecia tão maior e assustador, tudo tão irreal que ela estava assustada.

Sentiu nojo de si mesma quando passou pela cabeça que talvez estivesse melhor se tivesse continuado na corporação. Mas no fundo talvez acreditasse nisso mesmo. Não iria voltar para lá de forma alguma, mas o que ela tinha ali agora? Nada, simplesmente nada. Não havia comida, não havia abrigo, e ela não queria viver como um animal abandonado, rastejando por aí para viver.

Suspirou tirando isso da cabeça quando trombou em alguma coisa.

"Haha. Ora, ora, ora. Olhem para isso pessoal." Um garoto alto e feio, mas com roupas bonitas e jóias brilhantes falou com a voz arrastada.

"Mas que bela garotinha, tão pequenininha e branquinha!" Outro garoto mais baixo e com um sotaque estranho falou aparecendo do seu lado.

"Hehe. É mesmo, parece uma anjinha. Mas essas roupas são bem indecentes para uma menininha usar, ainda mais a essa hora da manhã, não acha não gracinha?" Um terceiro garoto, mais alto e mais forte que os três apareceu falando do outro lado, cercando-a.

Himotsushi fez uma cara de desgosto. Estava tão distraída que não havia percebido os três se aproximarem.

"E então, bonequinha, que tal ir brincar com gente lá em casa?" O primeiro que apareceu falou rindo sarcástico e malicioso, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois.

"Ts, olha como fala comigo seu _pivete_. Mal tirou a bunda do berço e já acha que pode sair botando moral em tudo?" Himotsushi falou derramando sarcasmo pelos poros, sorrindo superior da cara que os três fizeram.

"Ihh, olha a _menininha_ achando que é gente" o primeiro se recompôs cuspindo as palavras. "Vamos dar uma lição nela." Falou avançando um passo. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se viu derrubado no chão pela menina. Uma aura branca parecia ferver em volta dela, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela apresentava um sorriso doentio.

"Escute bem seu filhote de um porco, com certeza eu sou bem mais velha que você. E quem vai aprender uma lição aqui são vocês seus lesados." Falou séria, balançando seu rabo, extensão da aura, de um lado pro outro.

Aquela rua sempre foi vazia, quase abandonada. Mas aquela tarde foi diferente. Ali havia uma multidão de policiais, médicos, repórteres e curiosos tentando sabe o que havia acontecido. Havia uma grande poça de sangue no chão, os três corpos ali estavam sendo levados as pressas para o hospital mais próximo e segundo as autoridades ele tinham sido brutalmente espancados e torturados. Estavam em estado de risco e provavelmente não sobreviveriam.

-

Koara estava sentada num galho alto de uma arvore, olhando algumas poucas pessoas passarem. Tirando o bosque perto da corporação, aquela praça era o único lugar em quilômetro que havia arvores, e mesmo assim só três. Tivera trabalho pra encontrar aquele lugar, mas estava totalmente feliz. Ficava mais calma perto da natureza, e agora que estava livre, o certo era sentar e pensar no que fazer. O problema é que não havia exatamente algo para se fazer. Então ela estava se contentando em observar e aprender mais sobre seu novo mundo.

Por ali passavam poucas pessoas, todas simples e com expressões felizes, principalmente crianças. Dali mesmo, no alto da arvore, podia ver ao longe enormes construções atravessando as nuvens. Aquele deveria ser o centro da tal cidade, onde as pessoas realizavam seus trabalhos e compravam suas coisas, pois diversas coisas voavam de um lado pro outro entre as construções e passarelas, e um barulho muito grande vinha de lá, indicando um amontoado de pessoas se deslocando.

Suspirou entediada. Estava feliz por se ver finalmente livre, mas não gostava nem um pouco de ficar sozinha. Talvez se tivesse ido com alguma das outras meninas não estivesse se sentindo assim. Será que elas estavam bem agora? Ficou mais um tempo pensando e observando enquanto arrancava algumas folhinhas dos galhos a sua volta. Então um homem ruivo, todo de preto e com uma cara séria entrou no parque e se sentou num banco perto da árvore onde Koara estava.

Ela o olhou atentamente, e apesar de não te um olfato tão apurado quanto ao das doutras experiências, de longe estava sentindo o cheiro dele. Um cheiro levemente familiar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, se acomodando melhor no galho, e no mesmo instante ele virou o rosto na direção onde ela estava, sério como se estivesse a vendo por entre as folhas grandes e escuras da árvore.

Koara estranhou isso, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, sua nuca doeu alucinadamente e tudo se apagou.

-

Demétria caminhava lentamente por uma grande rua.

Ali tudo estava calmo e vazio, mas acima de sua cabeça várias passarelas flutuavam ligando prédios, servindo de caminho para pessoas e servindo também como referência para aqueles estranhos e coloridos carros flutuadores. Apesar de toda a confusão acima, a rua estava tranqüila, e por causa da altura das passarelas, o barulho estava baixo (mesmo para a garota). As únicas almas vivas por ali eram uma ou outra pessoa que passava pelas calçadas, ou algum flutuador que descia lá de cima até a entrada para carros na base de cada prédio.

A garota olhava tudo discretamente, e muito curiosa apesar de não demonstrar. As pessoas estranhas, as máquinas práticas e silenciosas, tudo muito novo para ela. Não podia ser diferente afinal.

Sua cabeça doía, precisava encontrar um abrigo, decidir o que faria a partir dali, ou então se distrair com alguma coisa por enquanto.

Viu uma pessoa entrar em uma porta, semelhante a uma cabine na base de um prédio, ao lado de entrada de carros e de repente a pessoa havia desaparecido. Totalmente intrigada, a garota foi até lá. Na frente da cabine transparente de abertura oval, Demétria inspirou fundo, tentando captar algum cheiro, mas nada diferente havia ali, só cheiro de pessoas e cheiro de máquina. Enfiou a cabeça pela porta e olhou para cima. Parecia que um cano levava até o alto, provavelmente na altura das passarelas.

"Com dificuldades, mocinha?" Demétria foi surpreendida por uma senhora que a olhava com os olhos quase fechados e um sorriso calmo no rosto. Tomada pela curiosidade, nem havia percebido a pequena velha corcunda. Não queria mostrar que era nova ali, mesmo pra aquela senhora inofensiva, todo cuidado era pouco.

"E... Não." Respondeu virando o rosto levemente "só achei ter visto um conhecido."

A senhora inclinou a cabeça um pouco, com o rosto um tanto curioso, mas deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Se me der licença, até mais mocinha. E tome muito cuidado, essa cidade anda muito perigosa ultimamente." Demétria sorriu ironicamente sem que a velha percebesse e observou que só de entrar na cabine ela desapareceu. Ela não pareceu receosa entrar ali, então não devia ser ruim. Um tanto hesitante, a morena entrou de uma vez, e como num flash se viu em outro lugar. Da porta da cabine para fora havia um extenso e largo corredor por onde transitavam milhares de pessoas. Um pouco tonta, saiu de onde estava, e se apoiou na parede. O chão de vidro estava meio sujo, mas ela podia ver nitidamente a rua onde estava a pouco, a muitos metros abaixo. O barulho ali era alto, mas em um momento ela já estava bem, apenas incomodada. Olhou bem séria em volta, assustando alguns que lhe encararam diretamente, e saiu andando por entre as pessoas como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo.

Seu olhar passava sobre tudo, seus ouvidos captavam todos os sons e a maioria dos cheiros, para não dizer todos, eram desconhecidos. Sua mente tentava gravar os hábitos dos humanos, e por um momento ficou tão concentrada nisso que não percebeu o homem vindo rápido na sua direção. Numa trombada violenta ele caiu no chão e ela pareceu pouco afetada, apenas surpresa e levemente irritada. Olhou indiferente para o homem recolher os papéis rapidamente, praguejando alto. Ele era muito branco, e as leves olheiras em volta de seus olhos negros, lhe deixavam com uma aparência doente. Seu cabelo, também negro, caia no rosto numa franja meio bagunçada, e o resto era arrepiado para cima como se tivesse sendo atraído por alguma força no céu atrás dele. Pensando bem, Demétria pensou, parece com o rabo de alguma ave.

"Não olha por onde anda não sua inútil?" O homem disse com desprezo enquanto se levantava. A morena somente arqueou a sobrancelha e saiu andando, ligeiramente irritada. Não queria causar confusão ali no meio da multidão, e uma dor bem chata lhe incomodava bastante na nuca. Se sentiu tonta, mas continuou andando, leve como se flutuasse.

-

Sasuke ainda praguejava, enquanto ajeitava os papéis a caminho da empresa. Aqueles eram seus últimos relatórios, e depois tchauzinho emprego. Trabalhar naquele escritório era uma porcaria, e também, com a herança que tinha nem seus filhos precisariam trabalhar pra ter uma vida boa.

Enquanto caminhava com pressa tentando não dar de cara com outra pessoa, Sasuke se lembrou da mulher que esbarrara a pouco. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que ele, seus cabelos negro-azulados lhe lembravam Hinata, apesar de serem bem maiores e mais escuros. E ela tinha também profundos olhos amarelos, olhos sérios e arrogantes em sua opinião, que lhe lembravam muito uma pessoa que ele desprezava muito. Outra coisa que lhe chamou atenção foi que como ele era maior que ela, na hora em que esbarrou ele que caiu, e não ela como deveria ter acontecido. Ou talvez não. Não importava realmente.

Inspirou profundamente, lançando veneno pelos olhos e espantando qualquer um que ficasse na sua frente. Aquele não estava sendo um bom dia.

-

Delphine fechou os olhos e sentiu o mundo ao seu redor. Usar seu dom lhe deixava um tanto cansada, mas não estava ligando muito pra isso, precisava apenas ir pra um lugar bem fresco e tranqüilo, onde pudesse pensar com calma o que faria dali pra frente.

Logo, seu instinto lhe levou para um rio grande, nos arredores daquela enorme cidade. Por um instante, ela ficou ali parada na margem, escutando o som da água corrente, sentindo o sol quente da manhã bater em seu rosto, junto com um vento fresco. Seu rosto demonstrava uma alegria intensa, com um enorme sorriso e olhos fechados e alegres, inspirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro da água.

Ela não estava totalmente limpa, mas servia. Com um sorriso ainda maior e com o peito se enchendo com aquele mesmo sentimento da hora que fugiu daquele lugar, liberdade, Del olhou em volta discretamente. Ali não haviam prédios altos, e quase não passava nenhum carro pelo céu, o que deixava a vista livre. Também não havia muitas pessoas ali, ainda mais de manhã cedinho.

Conferiu mais uma vez, e sem mais demora pulou na água. Um arrepio gelado percorreu seu corpo, e ela sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Será que as outras estavam se divertindo assim?

Sua vontade era de encher seus pulmões de água, mas acabaria morrendo se o fizesse, então, antes de qualquer coisa e levada pela agitação, sua aura apareceu. Del deu uma cambalhota dentro da água e passou a nadar o mais rápido que podia no fundo. Sua aura, mais brilhante do que nunca, ali na água dava a aparência uma barbatana e nadadeiras, o que lhe permitia nadar MUITO mais rápido que qualquer humano, e que também lhe permitia respirar em baixo da água. Se qualquer pessoa pudesse vê-la por fora da água, poderiam jurar que ali no rio havia um grande golfinho brincalhão. A felicidade da garota era tão grande que ela sentia que podia nadar até o mar, e sua vontade era essa mesma.

Mas em meio a toda sua diversão, Del foi surpreendida por um barulho muito grande, mesmo dentro da água e por uma agitação causada por uma grande máquina dentro do rio. Colocou a cabeça pra fora da água, pra ver a parte de cima da tal máquina. Ela era estranha, manchada, e andava de um lado para o outro dentro do rio. Depois de observar um pouco, Del percebeu que aquela coisa grande e barulhenta estava limpando o rio, e ficou extremamente alegre com isso. Mas antes que pudesse voltar a mergulhar escutou alguém gritando ali perto.

"Ei! Ei, garota!" Um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, com uma tatuagem na cara, ao lado de um cachorro muito grande branco de orelhas marrons, gritava e acenava preocupado para ela. Del ocultou sua aura rapidamente e foi se aproximando devagar, cautelosa. "Você vai se machucar! Saia daí!" Ele gritava enquanto o cachorro latia ao seu lado.

"O-O que você quer?" perguntou mais perto da margem, mas sem sair da água.

"O que você está fazendo aí? Se ficar no caminho dessa coisa – falou apontando para a máquina – vai acabar se machucando"

Ela o encarou, avaliando seu rosto, e depois olhou pro cachorro. O animal estava com a boca fechada, mas sua língua estava pra fora, e ele abanava o rabo com tanta força que parecia rebolar. Ao se sentir observado, o cão deu um latido alto, e Del sentiu como se ele estivesse dizendo oi. Ela saiu da água sorrindo e se ajoelhou na frente do cão, ignorando completamente o homem que a olhava como se fosse louca.

"Qual o nome dele?" perguntou se virando para o homem e abrindo o seu melhor sorriso, enquanto o cão subia em cima dela tentando lamber seu rosto.

"A-Akamaru. E quem é você?" Perguntou notando os cabelos e olhos prateados da garota. Ela era um tanto estranha, mas Akamaru parecia ter gostado muito dela.

"Delphine. Mas pode me chamar de Del." Falou sorrindo gentilmente enquanto acariciava a cabeça do cachorro. De repente, sua nuca doeu de forma violenta, e ela não viu mais nada a não ser escuridão.

-

Nos arredores da cidade, quase no centro, Saya olhava o pouco movimento das ruas. Estava em cima de um prédio baixo, e a sensação de altura lhe agradava muito.

Mas ela estava levemente entediada.

Já tinha andado um pouco pelo centro. Não por aquelas coisas entre os prédios, as passarelas, pois ainda não sabia como chegar lá. Mas não estava tão interessada assim. O barulho que vinha de lá era alto, e alguma coisa dizia que era por causa de pessoas. _Muitas delas._ E ficar no meio da multidão não parecia ser muito agradável.

Então se contentou em ficar ali, olhando as pessoas do alto e tentando aprender um pouco sobre elas.

Foi quando dois homens passaram na frente do prédio em que ela estava. Eles eram estranhos e estavam discutindo alto. Um parecia pior, cambaleando levemente e gritando palavrões mais alto do que a voz do outro. Apesar das ofensas, eles não pareciam estar brigando. Pois não se agrediam e andavam lentamente lado a lado, por vezes perdendo o equilíbrio e se apoiando um no outro. Deles vinha um cheiro forte e embriagante.

"Eu estou dizendo seu maldito. Se você me rouba no pôker de novo vai se arrepender de ter nascido" O mais alto e moreno resmungou empurrando o outro.

"Kakuzu seu mal perdedor, não te roubei porra nenhuma. Eu jogo muito bem e agora seu precioso dinheiro é todo meu!" o mais baixo que parecia albino falou com a voz estranha, batendo no peito com força. O moreno ao lado dele fez um som que Saya definiu como choramingo então os dois caíram na risada.

"Ok seu Hidan inútil, mas eu quero uma revanche, e agora. Vamos, vamos de volta pro bar." Resmungou empurrando o outro.

"Mas é um bêbado mesmo, você sabia que ainda é manhã e que nós _acabamos_ de sair de um bar?" O albino falou, e os dois riram de novo. Então saíram andando sem perceber que eram observados de longe.

Saya ficou olhando para o nada, pensando na conversa dos dois. Eles não eram os primeiros a falar no tal dinheiro. Parecia ser uma coisa importante para os humanos babacas, e se ela queria viver entre eles, tinha que saber bem como isso funcionava. Olhou novamente na direção que aqueles dois homens estranhos haviam tomado. Ela se divertiu observando aqueles dois, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que se seguisse eles iria aprender muito sobre dinheiro, e talvez até conseguisse um pouco.

Abrindo um sorriso largo, de assustar qualquer um, Saya liberou sua aura e pulou de prédio em prédio, seguindo aqueles dois.

-

Emmi abriu os olhos levemente, e logo se levantou assustada. Sua cabeça doía, e sentia que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Olhou em volta sem reação. Estava deitada em um sofá de couro marrom escuro. O lugar era bem espaçoso e estava silencioso, as paredes eram cor de creme, sobre o chão de madeira escura havia um tapete bem peludo, um pouco mais escuro que a parede. Havia outro sofá marrom, uma mesa entre eles com um vaso de flores brancas em cima, e na outra parede havia um grande móvel com uma caixa preta e várias fotos e outras coisas junto.

Emmi inspirou e expirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. Que lugar era aquele? Onde estavam os outros? Como havia saído daquele lugar horrível?

Percebeu que ainda estava cheia de cortes pelo corpo, então liberou sua aura, bege escura que lhe dava uma cauda longa e fina e um par de orelhas meio arredondadas no topo da cabeça, e logo os machucados desapareceram. E por precaução, continuou com ela ´ativada´. Levantou-se silenciosamente e olhou melhor em volta. Havia uma janela quebrada e Naruto estava deitado no chão com um cobertor sobre o corpo e com um pano na testa.

Ela foi até o kitsune preocupada e percebeu que ele estava bem. Só estava desmaiado. Sentia isso. Pensou no que faria agora. Não tinha a menor idéia, com Naruto desmaiado e sem saber que lugar era aquele não tinha como fazer qualquer coisa. Olhou com carinho e preocupação para o loiro. Queria que ele estivesse acordado pra resolver as coisas.

Escutou um barulho atrás de si e viu uma mulher encolhida perto da porta. Ela era meio baixa, tinha um cabelo bem escuro que Emmi não conseguiu decidir se era azul escuro ou preto azulado, liso até os ombros com uma franja. Seus olhos eram de um lilás bem clarinho, com um brilho estranho, e ela era muito branquinha.

"V-Você acordou..." ela sussurrou e Emmi continuou olhando inexpressiva pra ela. A mulher não parecia apresentar perigo, na verdade ela parecia assustada, e muito. "N-não vai me m-machucar, v-vai?"

A menina olhou pra morena e deu um sorrisinho doce, negando com a cabeça. Agora sim percebeu o que tinha achado de estranho nos olhos daquela mulher: ela parecia cega, mas olhava tão diretamente pra ela que era impossível dizer aquilo. E parecia não querer o mal dela. Emmi viu ela relaxar um pouco, mas continuou no mesmo lugar. Estava mais do que claro que ela estava com medo. Então a menina farejou bem o lugar, procurando pela presença de mais pessoas, mas não encontrou ninguém. Olhou atentamente pra mulher e ela não pareceu ter nada que pudesse lhe machucar ou o Naruto. Suspirou levemente e diminuiu sua aura até ela desaparecer.

"Vocês... Estão melhores?" a estranha perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca. A menina concordou com a cabeça.

"Se... Se você não nos machucar, eu não faço nada com você. E você não parece querer nosso mal. Pode ficar tranqüila, então." Emmi sussurrou. "Eu me chamo Emmi." Falou vendo a mulher se aproximar levemente.

"Hi-Hinata" gaguejou parando perto do sofá menor.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou olhando para Naruto que resmungou baixo, ainda desacordado.

"Na minha casa" Hinata falou mais calma. Tinha levado um grande susto afinal, e aqueles dois não eram pessoas normais, mas não pareciam querer fazer algum mal.

"Desde quando?" perguntou se aproximando de repente e assustando Hinata.

"Tem algumas horas. E-Ele entrou com você no colo pela janela de madrugada, mas, eu não sei, quando parecia que ele ia sair, ele gri-gritou e desmaiou. E-Eu conseguir pegar você e te deitar no sofá, mas e-ele é pesado, e eu não consegui movê-lo." Falou baixo e rápido, corando levemente e olhando para o chão envergonhada. Emmi sentiu um carinho enorme por aquela mulher, e se conteu para não abraça-la.

"Entendi." Disse sorrindo abertamente. "Hinata-san, v-você se importaria se eu ficasse aqui com ele, só até ele acordar?"

Hinata olhou para ela surpresa por um instante, e ainda corada sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça. Então se levantou rápido.

"Po-podem ficar. Então, Emmi-chan, e-está com fome?" perguntou receosa. A menina sorriu ainda mais e concordou. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que iam se dar muito bem.

-x-x-x-

**Gente, desculpa MESMO pela demora. **

**Vocês sabem, férias, viagens, inicio de ano escolar, preguiça, provas e tudo mais. E eu literalmente esqueci da fanfic por um bom tempo. GOMEN! E desculpem quem apareceu pouco no cap. Eu ia colocar mais uma parte pra cada um, mas ia ficar muita coisa e ia demorar mais ainda pra eu postar, então deixei pro próximo cap, que provavelmente por eu já ter quase toda a idéia pronta, vai sair BEM mais rápido. E bom, esse cap foi mais parado mesmo e o próximo também vai ser um pouco, mas essa parte é necessária. A adaptação delas e talz. ****Mas espero que tenham gostado. Agora as respostas das reviews! /õ/**

Nanetys: **que bom que você gostou do jeito que eu fiz a Sayaka aqui, ela é uma das personagens que eu mais gosto *-* e esse cap ela quase não apareceu, desculpa. Mas cap que vem ela aparece mais, pode esperar! E sério que vc não sabia que era a Hinata? Tudo bem que todo mundo descreve ela com olhos perolados, mas pra mim eles são lilases bem claro o-õ sim, Deidara galã é o melhor *-* uiaoshaioush aw, vc tava tão ansiosa e eu demorei TANTO pra postar! DESCULPA *se joga da janela* bom, valeu mesmo pelos elogios e pode ler cada cap quantas vezes quiser, não ligo não rs *-* Beijos menina!  
**

Ledger m: **é, acho que eu assustei todo mundo atualizando rápido daquele jeito rs, mas agora eu desapontei com a demora D: desculpa viu? E que ótimo que você gostou do andamento da fic, me deixa muito feliz saber que vcs estão gostando, é bem trabalhoso pra mim já que não tenho muita facilidade pra escrever. A Neel? Ela é a minha personagem! ela apareceu muito né? é que como ela veio da minha cabeça fica mais fácil trabalhar com ela, mas eu to me esforçando pra mudar isso ok? ^^ Espero que você tenha gostado da aparição da Demi nesse cap (ela ia aparecer mais, só que eu resolvi deixar pro próximo), e olha só, até apareceu o seu amor asuiohaioushaiosuhasiuh beijos viu!**

Yuirin**: waa, desculpa a demora!? A Saya e a Del? Ainda não visualizei isso muito bem, mas o pedido da leitora é uma ordem! vou me esforçar pra isso. e bom, ela e a Neel não são bem o que eu chamaria de amigas mas também não são inimigas o-õ mas e aí, vc gosta do Kakuzu e do Hidan? *-* E que inveja *fuzila com os olhos* quero um bonequinho do Kyo também ;-; "as malucas que se entendem" é, se encaixa bem na nossa situação mesmo aushoiaushiauhs bom, sobre o lance da ilha, temos que negociar isso, sou bem ciumenta u-ú e vc pode me chamar do jeito que quiser! espero que tenha gostado do cap, BEIJOS **

VioletaNegra**: E aí, ta boa? aquela sua explicaçãozinha da Himotsu me ajudou bastante! Eu consegui escrever a parte dela com mais facilidade e ela ainda ia aparecer mais nesse cap, assim como umas outras, mas o cap ia ficar muito grande e eu ia demorar ainda mais de postar, então eu deixei pra colocar no segundo cap :) sabe, eu empolguei quando tava escrevendo, descobri que gosto muito dela, da vontade de morder ahuioshaiusohaisuoh ignora ok? espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos ! *-***

I-Dalice E-Milly**: oee! O Naru é fofo em qualquer fic, ele é meu filhotinho e o personagem mais fofo que existe! *-* -morde- ele e a Emmi vão ser bem próximos na fic, bem meesmo. A surpresa que eu falei ainda está pra acontecer, e é no próximo cap. e vc gostou? A Emmi apareceu bastante (ta que foi só no final) e no cap que vem ela vai aparecer mais e provavelmente vai ser a primeira *-* aw, brigado por se preocupar –emociona- até que eu fui bem no vestibular, não foi óóótimo, mas ta bom 8D e desculpa a demora viu? beijoo **

Carol: **bom, a gente já conversa sempre, antão nem tem nada pra falar né. E aqui, esse lance de beta nem adianta muito não, só complica as coisas, então se vc quiser dar alguma ideia é so me falar, e os erros, bom, pra que serve o Word né ;D** **espero que tenha gostado da Koara aqui ;***

Lilly Angel88: **Ufa, que bom que vc não ligou ó-ò eu achei que vc ia ficar com raiva, sei lá rs A parte da Del foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever nesse cap *-* Eu espero que vc tenha gostado também. e bom, perguntas e mais perguntas, sinto muito mas eu não posso responder! vc vai ter que esperar pra ler ao longo da história, como sou má D: ahsoiuahsiouahsiouahs desculpa da demora viu, beiijo!**

Darknee:** vem aqui em casa depois 8D e aqui, vc ta escrevendo ainda? ou já parou de novo? o-ó melhoras viu sua chata!  
**

**Ta aí! E eu ainda tenho alguns avisozinhos que VCS TEM QUE LER E DAR SUA OPINIÃO:**

**-Está aberto um pequeno 'concurso' aqui. Quem adivinhar quem é o chefe da Akatsuki e a única mulher lá dos superiores vai ganhar uma oneshot com o casal e o gênero que quiser. Como não é tão difícil assim, eu vou contar a resposta que aparecer primeiro ok? Mas tem que acertar os dois de uma vez. ^^ *só não escrevo hentai, e lemon só se for beeem leve. *e eu também queria pedir um favor: tudo menos SasuSaku, eu não sei e não gosto de escrever sobre eles, a não ser que o gênero seja horror ou angst 8D**

**-Eu queria que vocês participassem mais do enredo da fic também. Tipo como um mini RPG. Não, bem, vou explicar: vcs me dizem o que vocês querem que aconteça com a personagem de vocês, e se não alterar o rumo da fic, eu coloco. Numa luta, por exemplo, ou em qualquer coisa assim. Vocês podem colocar mais informações sobre suas personagens, como com quem que elas vão se dar melhor e essas coisas. Preguiça da minha parte? Talvez, mas eu queria que vcs tivessem mais interação na fic, quase como num RPG. O que acham? 8D Isso é uma votação, se vocês não quiserem eu continuo seguindo a fic do meu jeito. n-n**

**-E bom, mais futuramente eu vou precisar de mais personagens, outras 'experiências'. Então se alguém que está acompanhando e que não teve sua ficha escolhida quiser participar, é só me avisar. Mas vai demorar bastante para esses aparecerem, e eles não vão poder ter par ;/ a não ser que... Bem, isso é um assunto que eu resolvo depois com quem quiser. 8D**

**-E por fim, alguém aí escuta Jay Vaquer? *-***

_\o\ REVIEWS /o/_


End file.
